


The Reflection

by FreyaFenris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, This is My Design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you.<br/>Friedrich Nietzsche</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok. I know that my style seem all over the place in this one, but everything that I did, I did in fact for a reason. So there. I know, I know, some people do some meaningful art, and then there is me...
> 
> Anyway, I have this wild ongoing theory, that I'm going to regret soon enough, that Will is not only reflecting Garret Jacob Hobbs, but also, some subconscious part of him, started to reflect Hannibal. The really sad thing though is that Hannibal is the thing that makes him loose parts of himself, but he is also probably the only thing that keeps him together. But the mirror? It goes both ways, and parts of Will are slowly bleeding into Hannibal.
> 
> This art goes to my mum, who, even though thinks I'm wasting my time, can always be bribed with sweets into posing for me. Mum, for you sake of mind, I hope you will never find out what I use you for sometimes.
> 
> Btw, I'm still on hiatus, just needed to get this out of my head or I would go mad.
> 
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/53318126553/) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/The-Reflection-378991646)


End file.
